Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior
Misiek (talk) 17:27, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Nieaktywny admin na power rangers Odpisałem Ci w wątku. Misiek (talk) 17:27, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) :Już. Misiek (talk) 17:13, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Generalnie wystarczy dać im linka, napisać "I want to be an admin" i się podpisać, będą wiedzieli, o co chodzi. Misiek (talk) 17:21, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Wezmą, każde biorą. ;] Misiek (talk) 17:27, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::No to powodzenia. :] W wolnej chwili przeczytaj poradnik administratora, gdybyś miał jeszcze jakieś pytania, to pytaj śmiało. Misiek (talk) 09:35, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::No... to zależy, o co chodzi. Generalnie wystarczy znaleźć podobny szablon na innej wiki, skopiować i dostosować, ale pokaż, o co Ci chodzi. Misiek (talk) 14:48, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Skopiuj do włącznie, wklej u siebie pod nazwą Szablon:Power Ranger infobox, przetłumacz (w tym to, co znajduje się w } – będzie łatwiej korzystać) i używaj według opisu (pamiętaj tylko, że to, co masz na lewo od znaku równości, spolszczyłeś). Misiek (talk) 15:44, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Listę kolorów masz tutaj. Misiek (talk) 15:45, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Kiedy klikniesz edytuj, zobaczysz kod źródłowy strony. Tam to wszystko jest. Misiek (talk) 15:52, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Tak, pod nazwą Szablon:Power Ranger infobox. Misiek (talk) 16:21, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Proszę. Power Rangersów nie oglądałem, więc nie wiem, jak przetłumaczyć Destignation i Species, opis szablonu z angielskiej wiki też mi dużo nie mówi, więc to popraw sam. Misiek (talk) 16:53, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Zrobione. Misiek (talk) 17:13, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::ZordInfo już miałeś, wystarczyło przetłumaczyć, a co do tego drugiego, to nie wiem, pod jaką nazwą go dać, wymyśl coś. Misiek (talk) 18:51, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::wróg info ::::::::::::::Zrobione. Misiek (talk) 15:04, wrz 2, 2010 (UTC) Naruto Wiki Po pierwsze, nie kasuj swojej strony dyskusji. Po drugie, odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie, pozwolę sobie zacytować tekst, który już pisałem do Painrinnegana: "Strona główna nie była zmieniona praktycznie od dwóch lat, zatem nowsze wikie nie pojawiały się na niej. W najbliższej przyszłości planuje się zmianę wyglądu strony głównej, lecz, uprzedzając Twoje pytanie, nie jestem w stanie sprecyzować, jak odległa jest ta przyszłość." tomta1 [✉] 19:40, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Power Rangers Wiki Witaj. Po pierwsze, z takimi sprawami raczej idź na forum, niż na moją stronę dyskusji. Po drugie, nie mam jakichkolwiek uprawnień globalnych, więc nawet jakbym chciał, to i tak nie usunę Twojej wikii. Nie licz też na to, że staffowie usuną Twoje wikie - raczej je zostawią na pastwę losu i jeśli znajdzie się ktoś, by coś na nich porobić, to ją adoptują. Jeśli chodzi o zapytanie dotyczące ThemeDesignera, odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Niestety, nie ma takiej możliwości. Staffowie bardzo tego pilnują, żeby ktoś nie za bardzo grzebał w ustawieniach dotyczących wyglądu strony. ThemeDesigner pozwala tylko na zmianę kolorów na stronie, tła, a także umożliwia zmianę loga na obrazek. Praktycznie, każda większa próba ingerencji w ustawieniach dotyczących wyglądu strony, poza użyciem ThemeDesignera, jak na przykład upodobnienie skórki do Monaco (przez edycję MediaWiki:Wikia.css), skończy się w najlepszym przypadku zdjęciem admina, a w najgorszym - banem infinite. tomta1 [✉] 18:45, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) Szablon postaci Piszesz dosyć niezrozumiale. Być może chodzi o to, że szablon na tej drugiej wikii ma inną nazwę i trzeba tam wpisać " 09:37, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) :Cóż, nigdy się z tobą nie zgadzałem, więc miej do siebie pretensje. Jestem użytkownikiem jak inni, a odnoszę się do ciebie tak, jak się zachowujesz i na to sobie zapracowałeś, więc miej do siebie pretensje. Często zachowujesz się jak dzieciak, co jest nudne. Nigdy nie będę ci okazywał szacunku, bo sobie na to nie zapracowałeś, bo umiesz tylko pyskować i obrażać innych. Prawdopodobnie nigdy się "ukazałeś" o dobrej strony. Ja jestem normalnym użytkownikiem, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Często próbujesz załatwić coś w niekulturalny i obraźliwi sposób, gdyż uważasz się za boga, i myślisz, że nikt ci nie podskoczy, bo "masz argumenty". Tyle z mojej strony, i przepraszam, oraz mam nadzieję, że ta dziecinna zabawa się skończy. Pozdrawiam. 17:32, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) Alzanino i IP http://lmgtfy.com/?q=117.66.185.83 - Hefei, Chiny - najprawdopodobniej proxy. — 'Nana ' 05:40, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Porównanie Kont Wszystkie trzy konta wyglądają na niezależne od siebie. Pozdrawiam, — Sovq 14:49, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) :Jeżeli IP użytkownika został zablokowany, a mimo to użytkownik edytuje pod inną nazwą, można założyć, że korzysta z serwerów proxy albo ma dynamiczne IP. W takich przypadkach nie mam możliwości zweryfikowania czy to ten sam użytkownik. — Sovq 16:24, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Galerie Kategorii Obawiam się, że nie ma możliwości (w żaden prosty sposób) osiągnięcia tego, co chcesz, korzystając Galerii Kategorii. Wybiera ona najpopularniejsze artykuły z przestrzeni głównej i nie ma możliwości zmiany tego warunku, nie ma też większych możliwości doboru obrazów (choć zwykle wybierane są te, które pierwsze pojawiają się na danej stronie). Możesz oczywiście "ręcznie" stworzyć taką galerię i dodać ją na stronie kategorii. — Sovq 08:02, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) :Nie wiem w jaki sposób galerie kategorii dobierają obrazy/tekst z artykułów. Właśnie z powodu braku kontroli zwykle wyłączam to rozszerzenie. Zakładam, że obraz musi spełniać jakieś warunki (rozdzielczość, rozmiar, itp.), ale szczegółów nie znam. Przypomniałem sobie, że jak to rozszerzenie się ukazało, niektórzy użytkownicy, którzy chcieli aby konkretny obraz pojawiał się w galerii, dodawali go do artykułu wewnątrz tagów Plik:XXX. W ten sposób obraz nie był widoczny w artykule, a mimo to reprezentował artykuł w galerii. Nie wiem czy to jeszcze działa i czy w ogóle działało, ale jeśli zależy Ci na kontroli tego co w galerii się znajduje, może warto spróbować. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 10:59, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Licencja Wiki Autor oryginału, na którym opierało się tłumaczenie, ma prawo domagać się umieszczenia informacji o autorstwie, jeśli oryginał jest na licencji CC-BY-SA. W przypadku braku reakcji może napisać do staffów albo do mnie, jeżeli konflikt toczy się na naszym podwórku. Jednak decyzje o dalszych krokach podejmowane są w zależności od okoliczności konkretnego przypadku. — Sovq 19:34, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Porównanie kont Oba konta dzielą jedno IP. Pamiętaj jednak, że wynik może być obarczony błędem, więc nie należy wyciągać wniosków i podejmować decyzji tylko na jego podstawie. — Sovq 18:57, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Porównanie adresów Poprzednio byłem w stanie znaleźć przyczyny zapytań o porównanie IP, które okazywały się podejrzeniami o imitowanie innych użytkowników, co jest uzasadnione. Jednak bez wyraźnego powodu nie jestem uprawniony do udzielania informacji, które mogą być zinterpretowane jako naruszenie prywatności innych użytkowników, dlatego w przyszłości prosiłbym także o podanie uzasadnienia dlaczego chcesz aby porównać konta. Konta, które wymieniłeś '''nie dzielą tego samego IP, co oczywiście nie jest 100% potwierdzeniem, że nie korzystała z nich ta sama osoba (proxy, dynamiczne IP, inny dostawca, etc.) — Sovq 11:32, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Usuwanie wiki Generalnie, jeśli wiki lub użytkownik nie łamie zasad Wikii, nie mam podstaw do podjęcia działania. Nieznajomość ortografii to niewystarczający powód abym mógł użytkownika zablokować globalnie ;-). Trolle z kolei najszybciej się nudzą, gdy nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi - w myśl zasady "Nie karm trolli" najlepiej takiego użytkownika zablokować i o nim zapomnieć. Utworzona wiki, jeśli nic się z niej nie "wykluje", prędzej czy później zostanie usunięta automatycznie. Jednak dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi - będę monitorował działalność tego użytkownika/użytkowniczki pod kątem łamania zasad. — Sovq 19:22, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pliki wideo Jeżeli nie kategoryzowałeś filmów w żaden sposób, to jedyne co mi przychodzi do głowy to skorzystanie z API, które zwraca: *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Eight-Tailed_Ox_Menacing_Ball *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Gamaguchi *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Kage_Kubi_Shibari_no_Jutsu *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Katon_Gouryuuka_no_jutsu *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Kuchiose_no_jutsu *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Naruto_Opening_1_HD *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Naruto_Shippuuden_opening_6_-_Sing_polskie_napisy *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Naruto_and_Gamatatsu_Futon_Gama_Teppo *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Ninpou_kirigakure *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Ranji *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Sauiton_sui *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Shibari *http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Suiton,Suikodan_no_Jutsu_-_Kisame — Sovq 16:31, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Porównywanie adresów Adresy są różne, co jednak nie wyklucza możliwości, że obu kont używała ta sama osoba. — Sovq 05:54, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Semantic Media Wiki Zobaczę co mogę zrobić, choć jest weekend i większość staffów dziś nie pracuje. Specjalna:Kontakt to zalecany sposób kontaktu ze staffami. Czasem można ich też złapać na czacie Community Central, ale jak wyżej - raczej nie w weekend. — Sovq 13:31, wrz 15, 2012 (UTC) :Dostałem informację, że na Twoją prośbę udzielona została odpowiedź, w której między innymi poproszono Cię o potwierdzenie czy na pewno chcesz aby na Twojej wiki włączono grupę rozszerzeń SMW, gdyż z racji wysokiego stopnia trudności obsługi tego rozszerzenia warto rozważyć alternatywne sposoby otrzymania takich samych efektów. Jeśli nadal chcesz aby włączono to rozszerzenie, po prostu potwierdź swoją prośbę, najlepiej odpowiadając na tą (wyżej podsumowaną) wiadomość lub, jeśli nie masz do niej dostępu, wyślij potwierdzenie na Specjalna:Kontakt. — Sovq 15:49, wrz 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Potwierdzanie musisz wysłać w odpowiedzi na wiadomość, którą powinieneś był otrzymać od Wikii (sprawdź w skrzynce ze spamem). Jeśli nie otrzymałeś żadnej wiadomości, napisz po prostu bezpośrednio na Specjalna:Kontakt potwierdzając, że chcesz aby rozszerzenie zostało włączone. — Sovq 16:08, wrz 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dziwna wiki Zostawiłem założycielowi tej wiki wiadomość. Kopiowanie treści, zgodnie z licencją CC-BY-SA, nie jest zabronione, o ile oznaczy się autorów i źródło. Jeśli to nie nastąpi, wiki nada się do zamknięcia. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 18:31, paź 4, 2012 (UTC) :Wiki została zamknięta. — Sovq 15:58, lis 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Współdzielenie plików Gotowe, baza plików pl.naruto powinna być teraz dostępna na pl.narutofanon. Co do drugiej prośby - nie wiem czy istnieje sposób na osiągnięcie takiego efektu. Widziałeś tego typu rozwiązanie na innej wiki? — Sovq 17:50, paź 16, 2012 (UTC)